Some security or antitheft systems secure items by making the items difficult to move. For example, a bicycle may be attached to an anchor such as a tree or a bicycle rack using locks and chains or cables, making the bicycle difficult to move away from the anchor. Similar cables and locks have been used to security electronic devices such as computers. Such security systems generally required specific types of immobile anchors that may be unavailable or inconvenient to use in many locations.
Many techniques have been used to attach items together, but few of the known attachment techniques have been suitable and convenient for portable security or antitheft systems. In particular, a portable security attachment system would ideally be usable in a wide variety of different environments, would be simple to activate, would be secure against unauthorized removal, and yet simple for an authorized user to release.